A véspera de Natal de Wu Fei!
by Akane Kyo
Summary: É véspera de natal e um de nossos pilotos gundam está sozinho em casa! O que pode acontecer quando um Wu Fei irritado decide comemorar o Natal?


A véspera de natal de WU FEI

Ano de 197 depois da colonização, depois de tantas guerras e tristezas a paz voltou para o povo da Terra e das colônias. Hoje seria uma data bastante importante, era véspera de natal e como eles costumavam dizer, véspera do Dia de Paz, nome dado ao dia em que os pilotos Gundam e outras forças do espaço e da Terra batalharam para evitar que parte da nave Libra caísse no planeta e isso causara algumas perdas irreparáveis.

Em uma casa da Terra as imagens da guerra passavam despercebidamente pela mente de um rapaz, um rapaz que já tinha deixado de batalhar com Treize, um rapaz, que diferente das outras pessoas estava alheio a toda e qualquer pequena gota de sentimento natalino e não se importava com felicidade. Esse rapaz era Chang Wu Fei um dos cinco pilotos gundam.

Os cabelos negros longos estavam soltos enquanto ele tentava secá-los. O céu do lado de fora jazia nublado como em todos os últimos dias, nenhuma nesga de luz passava pelas imponentes nuvens, deixando os ambientes escuros e sombrios.

Wu Fei resolveu sair de seu quarto, estava cansado de ficar lá sozinho com toda aquela monotonia. Talvez se descesse e encontrasse um Duo disposto a fazer alguma brincadeira sem graça com ele, conseguisse se animar. Ou quem sabe se encontrasse alguém com quem conversar, isso seria bom!

Chegou à sala onde uma imitação de pinheiro jazia meio enfeitado, uma porção de bolinhas coloridas, luzes coloridas, fitas coloridas, pinhas de várias cores e também coloridas, miniaturas de Papai Noel, miniaturas de querubins e falsos doces de caramelos enfeitados em vermelho e branco, forravam interminavelmente o chão.

O moreno suspirou, alguém, possivelmente chamado Duo fizera aquela bagunça, mas desistira de enfeitar a árvore, deixando tudo largado. Ele não ligava na verdade, contudo se Quatre visse sua linda e extremamente organizada casa naquele estado teria um enfarte.

Por fim resolveu que ele mesmo iria arrumar a árvore. Nunca comemorara o natal nem enfeitara uma árvore. Sempre fora contra aquela data, primeiro porque o natal era uma data quase que completamente comercial, segundo porque as canções clichês sempre o irritavam e terceiro porque não aceitava que as pessoas cortassem pinheiros vivos e verdejantes e os levassem para casa, para daí enfeitá-los, colocar uma grande quantidade de presentes embaixo e assim que acabava o natal dar algum fim nada agradável para a pobre árvore, já morta.

Felizmente a humanidade evoluiu e passou a se preocupar com o desmatamento de grandes áreas por um motivo tão besta, idiota, repugnante e repulsivo, a maioria das pessoas, os sensatos por assim dizer, compravam pinheiros feitos de material sintético e reciclável.

Wu Fei observou um relógio próximo e constatou com certa tristeza que ainda eram 15h 22 min, não estava nem um pouco a fim de esperar os outros voltarem para decorar a casa e sem ligar para o que a decoração significava, ele arregaçou as mangas e decidiu começar com uma árdua tarefa: deixar aquele pinheirinho sem vida parecendo belo e vivo.

Pegou as luzes e testou-as, funcionavam bem, pensou em um padrão para colocá-las já que havia três conjuntos. Decidiu-se por fazer a árvore virar uma espécie de arco-íris que brilharia alternadamente. Colocou-as e ligou, ficara lindo. Depois ele reparou que no chão havia uma grande quantidade de sininhos pequenos e dourados, a maioria nem era necessária, na verdade havia enfeites em excesso ali. Provavelmente a árvore não tinha tantos galhos para comportar tantos enfeites, mas isso era coisa de Duo... Não poderia ter sido bem pensada e analizada!

Suspirou pensativo e começou a juntar os sinos, contou aproximadamente setenta sinos, quem sabe com um pouquinho de malabarismo ele não conseguisse colocar todos eles na árvore, foi espalhando-os de dez em dez, até que eles acabaram e a árvore ainda não parecia enfeitada.

Contudo o piloto gundam havia se animado foi pegando enfeites aleatoriamente e colocando na árvore. Estava tudo bem até que ele sem querer pisou em cima de uma bola grande, escorregou e caiu amaldiçoando todos os deuses e entidades que conhecia ou sabia o nome.

Tentou se levantar, mas seu pé não se movia, tentou mais uma vez se levantar, mas seu pé estava enroscado em algo, precipitadamente o rapaz puxou o pé e viu que lentamente a árvore foi se apagando, e estava perto, sim mais perto, mais perto e mais perto, estava caindo em cima dele.

Ele conseguiu segurar a árvore e livrar seu pé e suspirou aliviado, mas de repente pareceu que os enfeites se revoltaram contra ele, as bolas começaram a cair do pinheiro e foram uma a uma caindo sobre sua cabeça e por Deus como elas eram pesadas.

Wu Fei não resistiu e desmaiou, no seu sonho-desmaiado ele via sininhos alegres batendo um contra o outro e escutava um "hou, hou, hou" irritante, era Duo pelado, aliás, vestido de Papai Noel. Ele usava um fio dental vermelho, com enfeites brancos, em sua cabeça uma toca de Papai Noel e na cintura um cinto que mais parecia coisa de masoquista do que de uma figura de Papai Noel.

Depois apareceu "Argh" Heero, com um traje bem peculiar a diferença era que ele estava mais ridículo que Duo. Em sua cabeça havia uma tiara da qual saia uma galhada de mentira, no pescoço um conjunto de guizos, preso a uma coleira vermelha de onde partia um par de rédeas, luvas que pareciam uma imitação de patas de urso e uma cueca fio dental com "argh" um rabinho redondo. Quando ele e Duo ficaram frente a frente Duo disse:

- Vai Rudolf! - O nariz de Heero brilhou vermelho, ele se ajoelhou no chão e deixou que Duo pegasse suas rédeas, depois os dois foram "cavalgando" em direção ao que deveria ser o céu. Nesse momento Wu Fei acordou e olhou assustadamente para os lados.

Ele tivera um pesadelo com o amigo, mas ainda estava embaixo da árvore, se desvencilhou dela pondo-a de pé, e levantou-se em seguida sentindo a cabeça doer por causa das pancadas das bolinhas.

Suspirou resignado e voltou a arrumar a árvore, tomando o cuidado de não deixar que nenhuma parte do seu corpo ou roupa, ficasse presa na árvore. Terminou de montar a árvore e ligou as luzinhas novamente, elas haviam saído da tomada no momento em que ele tentara libertar seu pé.

Constatou com certa infelicidade que ela ficara esquisita, talvez fosse a grande quantidade de enfeites que sobrecarregavam a árvore, ou talvez fosse o fato de que ela parecia mais uma árvore de carnaval do que de natal, mas considerando que no carnaval não se enfeitava nada com árvores então sua árvore deveria ser de natal mesmo!

Juntou as caixas de luzinhas e enfeites e levou até o "quartinho da bagunça" aquele lugar da casa onde ficavam as coisas momentaneamente inúteis.

Voltou para a sala e deu mais uma olhada na sua obra ou desgraça prima. Lembrou-se dos amigos e de que por ser negligente demais com aquela data esquecera de comprar-lhes presentes.

Decidiu sair, como o dia estava quente ele não precisou de casaco, vestiu apenas uma camisa preta e uma calça da mesma cor, ambas as peças sociais, a camisa ele dobrou na altura dos cotovelos e deixou um ou dois botões superiores abertos. Os sapatos eram da mesma cor do resto da roupa. Ele desanimou um pouco ao olhar no espelho, era um visual bonito, mas muito pesado para o dia. Sem paciência de se trocar novamente, pegou a carteira, o celular e um dos carros, seguiu em direção ao centro onde ficava a maioria dos shoppings e lojas. Deixou em casa, é claro, um bilhete irritado reclamando da ausência dos amigos.

Chegou ao centro e tratou de procurar um estacionamento onde deixar seu carro, mas todos pareciam lotados, ele ficou meia hora a espera de uma vaga e nada, mais meia hora e nada novamente! Desistiu dos estacionamentos e resolveu achar um lugar na rua, também não havia, voltou a um estacionamento onde uma mulher saia lentamente com seu carro. Ele esperou que ela saísse e ocupou sua vaga. Saiu, fechou o carro, pegou suas chaves e carteira guardando-as logo em seguida.

Olhou a sua volta, aonde iria primeiro? Olhou para o relógio, ainda era 18h, ele tinha que pensar em um presente para cada um dos amigos. Sem nenhuma idéia resolveu apenas caminhar.

Wu Fei viu algumas coisas que ele achou interessantes, em uma loja de antiguidades que exibia um lindo dragão de cristal na vitrine, ele também encontrou um par de "heathscytes"(1), elas vinham em uma linda caixa amarela feita de um material estranho que lembrava fibra de madeira de cerejeira a caixa exibia inscrições em tinta negra já desgastada, que nem o moreno nem o dono da loja compreendiam.

Sem pensar muito Wu Fei comprou o dragão para si, óbvio, e o par de heathscytes para o amigo loiro. Provavelmente o presente lhe lembraria a terra natal e seu amigo-gundam sandrock.

Havia um shopping próximo e Wu Fei ainda carregando os delicados presentes entrou. Ou pelo menos tentou, mas uma multidão na porta não permitia sua passagem. Depois de quinze minutos e sem pensar duas vezes o ex-piloto de Nataku gritou com todas as pessoas ali presentes, infelizmente ele foi deveras assustador.

Uma menininha abriu um berreiro e ele mesmo a contra gosto teve que pedir desculpas, ao sair de lá a menina ainda parecia magoada.

Se andar pelo shopping em época de natal era maravilhoso daquele jeito ele voltaria sempre, ninguém na sua frente, ninguém atrás dele, onde estavam as pessoas? Com medo do cara de preto e que explodia com facilidade. Tinha muita liberdade para olhar as vitrines e rapidamente encontrou um presente que lembrava Trowa. Era um livro, de capa verde e grosso que se chamava: Crônicas de minhas memórias perdidas. Talvez o calado amigo gostasse do livro, ou não.

Entrou na loja devagar, a atendente estava ocupada com a secção infantil e não foi atendê-lo. Mas se a montanha não vai a Maomé, Maomé vai até a montanha, ou vice e versa pensou ele, não se lembrava do ditado corretamente.

Foi até a simpática moça e a surpreendeu com sua figura, agora ele tinha uma noção mínima da impressão que passava as pessoas. Ele parecia um homem mau, vestido todo de preto em uma época tão alegre ou talvez as pessoas pensassem que era algum louco, ou um Black com bom gosto.

A moça lhe perguntou o que desejava, e ele falou sobre o livro da vitrine. Quando ela perguntou se ele queria mais alguma coisa ele ficou meio indeciso, mas disse:

- Talvez, se você tiver algum livro para crianças assustadas, ou quem sabe um livro infantil comum! – A moça sorriu entendendo que ele não sabia, muito sobre a criança e por fim aconselhou-o a levar um conto de fadas natalino para casa, "O Quebra Nozes". Wu Fei não se contrapôs a decisão da moça e levou o livro, mas antes de sair teve a brilhante idéia de perguntar. – Acha que são bons presentes de natal? – A moça sorriu e respondeu:

- Se você não sabe, eu não posso te ajudar, sou só uma vendedora, vou embrulhar! – A moça desapareceu atrás do balcão enquanto o chinês fazia caras e bocas, pensando sobre suas escolhas até o momento, elas pareciam boas!

A moça voltou e ele foi embora, ia caminhando em direção a um local do shopping onde deveria haver uma linda fonte, mas ela havia sumido e dado local há um pinheiro de verdade, gigantesco. O moreno balançou a cabeça irritadamente, aquilo era uma coisa que ele não queria ter visto.

O pior ainda estava por vir. Wu Fei escutou um berro conhecido era o da menina que ele havia assustado ela o chamava alegremente de um local onde havia uma grande concentração de adultos e crianças.

Os adultos o olharam estranhamente quando ele passou alguns surpresos, outros protegendo os filhos. Ele chegou onde a menina estava e constatou que era o local aonde o Papai Noel chegaria.

A menina em questão era a primeira da fila, ela começou uma conversar com ele falando que ia ver o Papai Noel, que estava feliz e tantas outras coisas que Wu Fei não escutou por estar comovido com a felicidade dela. A mãe da menina impaciente estava ao lado, ela começou a reclamar que eles demoravam demais com aquilo e etc.

Para a tristeza de Wu Fei isso chamou a sua atenção, ele foi correndo até um dos guardas vestido de duende e perguntou:

- Por acaso vai ter um Papai Noel aqui hoje ou não? – O guarda/duende retirou os óculos escuros que usava e o olhou dos pés a cabeça, depois chamou para mais perto e disse:

- Não sei o cara que iria fazê-lo está muito bêbado e não para de vomitar.

Wu Fei arregalou os olhos, com certeza aquele papai não deveria ser Noel para estar bêbado. Suspirou e tornou a fazer perguntas coisas como, aonde posso encontrar esse cara, onde ficam as pessoas que deveriam aparecer aqui.

Depois de conseguir as informações que desejava, foi até o local e constatou com tristeza que o homem que faria o bom velhinho já estava indo para seu posto, mas ainda estava bêbado. Wu Fei com pena das crianças, disse que ele faria o Papai Noel e perguntou se poderia, o homem na entrada assentiu, dizendo apressadamente que se fosse daquela forma não receberia salário.

Wu Fei o ignorou, mas percebeu que ele tinha medo dele, então pediu as roupas de Papai Noel, e enquanto alguém o ajudava a se vestir ele pedia dica do que falar. A moça irritada dizia:

- "Ho, ho, ho" é o básico do básico, fale como um velho, depois pergunte o que as crianças querem de natal, se elas se comportaram, se elas querem doces, se elas querem experimentar seu gorro e querem tirar uma foto com você. Só dizer isso.

Wu Fei saiu do local vestido de Papai Noel com uma barriga de mentira, deixara os presentes no local em que se trocara e ia repetindo mentalmente o que a moça havia lhe dito, mas uma confusão chamou sua atenção.

O local onde deveriam falar com as crianças estava um caos, o Papai Noel bêbado agarrava uma Mamãe Noel bem dotada e a apalpava dizendo que aquilo sim era presente de Natal, Wu Fei se apressou e berrou com voz grossa e de velho:

- HOOOOOOU, HOOOOOOU, HOOOOOOOU, COF, COF. FELIZ NATAL. – Cabeças e mais cabeças viraram-se para olha-lo até o Papai Noel bêbado que disse:

- Maissi, quem éessi impostor, feiossso! – Wu Fei se zangou com as palavras dele e alisando a barba sintética respondeu:

- Impostor é você! Papai Noel que é Papai Noel não chega bêbado ao trabalho. – O moreno riu e as crianças sorriram e bateram palmas a sua volta.

- O quiiiee é que vocche queee dizze? – O bêbado cambaleou na direção de Wu Fei e fez que iria dar-lhe um soco, mas como não tinha equilíbrio acabou caindo sendo amparado pelo moreno que como presente por ajudar o maldito levou uma vomitada no casaco, escutou-se um coro de "arghhs" das crianças. E Wu Fei se apressou em sentar o homem e tirar o casaco.

Constatou com certa felicidade que a camisa gigantesca que ele usava embaixo estava intacta. Os seguranças vieram cuidar do homem e do casaco e Wu Fei nervosíssimo caminhou entre as crianças, algumas o abraçavam e ele que nada podia fazer acariciava seus cabelos carinhosamente.

Depois de ter se sentado confortavelmente na cadeira do outro que agora era dele disse calmamente:

- Pelos sinos, quantas crianças lindas temos aqui hoje. E quanto susto não é? – As crianças, mães e pais fizeram coro dizendo "é...". – Bem, bem o natal já é amanhã, é dia de paz amor e alegria... – Ele sorria internamente enquanto falava, por sorte tinha um discurso curto e pronto para aquele tipo de ocasião, que ele achou que nunca ia precisar usar. Mas, coisas incríveis acontecem.

Wu Fei deixou que criança após criança, sentasse no seu colo e foi dizendo coisas animadoras, algumas eram originais, outras do discurso e outras da moça que o ajudara com a barriga de mentira.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo estava sendo tão bom fazer aquilo, mas quando ele se tocou havia acabado as crianças e eram 21h 45 min, faltavam quinze minutos para o Shopping fechar e ele não comprara os presentes de Heero e Duo.

Olhou desesperado para os lados e viu a vitrine de uma loja de lingerie, as roupas de baixo masculinas, nada santas do seu sonho estavam expostas na vitrine.

Sobre olhares de espanto ele seguiu para a loja, por sorte tinha trazido à carteira, ele entrou na loja e assustou a atendente, ele disse rápido para ela que precisava das roupas da vitrine.

A moça retirou as roupas do manequim sem desgrudar os olhos dele, estava pensando se ele era algum pervertido, ele pagou pelas roupas, quando a moça desapareceu para pegar outra bobina e fazer a nota de Wu Fei, ele viu a mãe da menina chata e a menina chata entrarem na loja. A mãe da garota arregalou os olhos surpresa. E a garota perguntou:

- Papai Noel o que o senhor comprou?

- Hum bem... – A atendente reapareceu segurando as lingeries na mão e disse:

- O Senhor quer que eu embrulhe para presente? – Wu Fei assentiu sem graça. E olhou a mãe da menina que tampava os olhos da filha mais assustada ainda, não acreditando que tinha deixado sua preciosa e mimada filha sentar no colo de um pervertido.

- Papai Noel, por que comprou essas coisas pervertidas? – Perguntou a garota, assustando Wu Fei e a própria mãe com a pergunta.

- Bem, você sabe que eu como bom Papai Noel, não posso deixar ninguém denegrir a...a... imagem do natal com essas coisas pervertidas, por isso eu as comprei é mais confiável que estejam comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

A menina sorriu e bateu palmas, tinha engolido a história e então Wu Fei se lembrou. Comprara um presente para ela, tinha que dá-lo, ainda sobre o olhar assustado da mãe da menina e da atendente que lhe entregava as notas e os presentes, ele pediu que as duas fossem até um lugar com ele.

Wu Fei levou as duas para onde ele deixara suas coisas e deveria ir busca-las deveria faltar três ou quatro minutos para o fechamento do shopping, mas ele queria entregar aquele presente. Voltou correndo para dentro deixou as roupas com a moça de qualquer jeito e voltou correndo para o lado de fora com os presentes que tinha comprado e vestido de Wu Fei novamente.

A menina não acreditou quando ele parou a sua frente e perguntou:

- Onde está o Papai Noel?

- Ele teve que ir, não se esqueça que hoje é véspera de Natal e ele tem que entregar milhares de presentes, mas ele já deixou uma coisa para você! – Wu Fei completou com uma piscadela.

- Um presente? – Ele assentiu e ela sorriu. Wu Fei pegou um pacote que mais parecia conter uma pintura, que levava o livro infantil que ele comprara. A menina abriu e leu o título ficando mais alegre.

- Abra o livro! – A menina abriu e constatou com alegria que o livro era em alto relevo. Ela pediu que Wu Fei se abaixasse. E quando ele ficou na altura dela ela o abraçou, deu um beijo em seu rosto e sussurrou baixinho no seu ouvido:

- Eu sabia que você era o Papai Noel disfarçado de humano! – A menina desfez o abraço feliz enquanto ele sorria muito, muito feliz.

Ele foi com as duas até a saída do shopping e se despediu delas. Correndo em seguida para o estacionamento onde estava seu carro. Guardou as coisas rapidamente, ia chegar em casa e colocar os presentes em baixo da árvore.

Chegou com o rosto afogueado e constatou com felicidade que todos os carros estavam imóveis na garagem. O que significava que, os amigos estavam todos em casa.

Correu para dentro e só então percebeu que tudo estava quieto, escuro e sombrio, a casa parecia completamente vazia. Foi até o local onde montara o pinheiro, ele estava do mesmo jeito que ele deixara. Colocou os presentes em baixo e percebeu que não havia outros presentes sob a árvore.

Suspirou resignado talvez eles tivessem saído e quem sabe deixado um bilhete dizendo para onde foram. Foi até onde deixara seu bilhete e ele continuava lá, intacto.

Olhou a volta, não havia nenhum outro bilhete ali só o dele. Suspirou novamente pensando: "droga no primeiro natal que eu vou comemorar ninguém está aqui, espero que amanhã alguém apareça...".

Subiu as escadas sem animação e entrou enervado no seu quarto. Retirou as roupas, atirou-as em um canto qualquer e deitou só de cueca na cama, se cobriu totalmente e ficou pensando até adormecer.

Algo roçava de leve a janela fazendo barulhos estranhos e desconhecidos. Alguma coisa fazia peso na cama, sim tinha alguém ou algo em cima de sua cama. Apurou os ouvidos, para escutar qualquer som estranho, havia um tilintar nada discreto de correntes então alguém disse:

- Buuuuuuu eu sou o fantasma de alguém que odiava o natal, você Chang Wu Fei, que odeia o natal, não o comemora, nem compra presentes, não ajuda aos outros, hoje três outros fantasmas virão visitá-lo e leva-lo a lugares... – Wu Fei revirou os olhos, estava irritado e aquela voz idiota vinha acordá-lo do seu imaculado sono e disse:

- Olha aqui o seu fantasma das correntes... – Disse ele em tom irritado. – Eu decorei sozinho um pinheiro de natal, fui comprar presentes, me vesti de Papai Noel para fazer a felicidade de um monte de crianças e você vem me encher o saco! Eu não sou nenhum Scrudge ou Grinch que não conhece o real significado dessa data aprendi hoje e você não venha me dizer que alguém vai me levar a algum lugar porque eu não saio daqui. Ta bem entendido?

Wu Fei observou o fantasma pela primeira vez desde que ele resolvera aparecer e constatou com certa curiosidade que ele parecia familiar, olhou-o e olhou-o novamente.

- Ah, bom... Acho que eu to meio desinformado não é cara? – O fantasma coçou a cabeça e continuou. – Bom eu vou indo! – Ele acenou e foi em direção a porta.

- Espera... – Disse Wu Fei em tom de ameaça. -... Desde quando fantasmas saem por portas...? Heim? – Ele começava a desconfiar que alguma coisa estranha estivesse acontecendo, levantou-se e correu até a porta antes que o fantasma.

- Bom... É que as correntes são pesadas demais para voar! -' – O fantasma tinha uma voz conhecida e Wu Fei sabia de quem era.

Do lado de fora do quarto...

Três figuras fantasiadas, Quatre, Heero e Trowa esperavam, Quatre vestia uma roupa branca, que mais parecia um vestido, com enfeites de flores no cabelo. Heero usava uma capa longa e negra e uma máscara que deveria estar em seu rosto estava segura a mão. Trowa vestia-se de homem comum.

- Hum... espero que Wu Fei caia nessa bobeira toda, nos preparamos o dia todo para isso! – Disse Quatre em tom assustado. De repente eles escutam o barulho de algo caindo e de coisas sendo atiradas. – O que está acontecendo?

Duo sai do quarto todo descabelado e machucado, dizendo:

- Ele foi Papai Noel hoje, ele não é tão desalmado e ele ta furioso! – Wu Fei pos a cara para fora da porta do quarto e olhou enraivecido dizendo:

- Então era isso! – Nisso Duo havia disparado pelo corredor em direção há sala do primeiro andar. – DE QUEM FOI A MARAVILHOSA IDÉIA DE TENTAR ME FAZER VIVER A HISTÓRIA DE SCRUDGE? PENSAM QUE EU SOU DESALMADO É? – Os amigos assentiram sem ter outra saída. – Mas eu não sou, só nunca tive chance de aproveitar o feriado, bem vocês deveriam descer eu comprei presentes para vocês!

Wu Fei abaixou tristemente a cabeça, ele não era em nada desalmado era um maldito coração mole que chorou com a morte do maior inimigo. Quatre e os outros (menos Duo que não viu a cena) sentiram-se crápulas. O loiro infinitamente mais emotivo que os amigos correu, choramingando e abraçou Chang enquanto dizia:

- Ah, Wuffy, desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso, quer dizer... Querer queria, mas na verdade era só porque nessa semana em que todos nós nos comovemos com as comemorações você nem deu sinal de vida. E por fim achamos que você odiava o Natal e o que ele representava.

- Tudo bem Quatre não precisa chorar! – Wu Fei se viu abraçado por um loiro fofo e chorão, que o apertava e abraçava cada vez mais. – Trowa me ajude aqui? – O moreno estava desesperado pedindo ajuda ao amigo, mas ele simplesmente lançou um olhar significativo a Heero e os dois também abraçaram Wu Fei naquele abraço de urso bem apertado.

Amassando os outros dois que, após serem soltos estavam completamente sem ar. Quatre olhou para os amigos e correu ao próprio quarto, voltando depois com os braços carregados de presentes coloridos. Trowa e Heero pareceram entender e foram fazer o mesmo. Os quatro desceram as escadas e encontraram um clima muito estranho na sala.

- Tudo parece tão sombrio... – Falou o loiro olhando a volta e depois de mirar Duo, viu que aquele clima sombrio, bem vinha dele. – O que aconteceu Duo?

- ESSE PRESENTE...? – Duo falou entre dentes antes de se virar. – Era EXATAMENTE O QUE EU QUERIA WU FEI! – Duo estava sorridente com os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca.

- Ah bom... – Wu Fei corou dando-se conta de que o presente que dera não era nada apropriado, mas convenhamos, ele nem tivera tempo para escolher.

- O que você ganhou? – Perguntou Quatre fazendo Wu Fei corar ainda mais, droga ele nem pensara na possibilidade de levar um tiro, ou uma bela surra de Heero depois de dar o presente ao shinigami trançado, decidiu por fim que caso o soldado perfeito ficasse enfurecido iria correr, sim correr e tentar sumir, com a certeza infeliz de que Heero o acharia.

- Ah... - Duo mostrou o gorro e os amigos falaram em coro "é uma fantasia de Papai Noel...!", o rapaz trançado assentiu mostrando o cinto, as botas e por fim o seu item preferido, a cueca fio dental, enfeitada igual a toca, nesse momento Wu Fei virou-se e engoliu seco. Havia três pares de olhos as suas costas, dois deles analíticos e um raivoso... – Não fique zangado Hee-chan afinal o meu presente faz conjunto com o seu!

Heero olhou o amante assustado quando ele mostrou a roupa de rena e ele sentiu que queria morrer, mas seu rosto continuou inexpressivo. Duo ficaria muito sexy de São Nicolau, mas ele... de rena...? Bem deveria ser ao contrário, afinal...

- Wu Fei... – Heero sussurrou depois, suspirou cansado, pela cara do amante ele desejava se fantasiar naquele momento. Contudo o soldado perfeito não podia permitir isso então largou os presentes dos amigos em baixo da árvore e sentou-se no chão ao lado de Duo.

Trowa e Quatre foram até a árvore e olharam seus presentes, pareciam estar com medo de encontrar algo estranho neles. Mas não poderiam fazer aquela desfeita com o amigo e resolveram abrir os presentes.

Quatre teve uma surpresa, lembrava-se vagamente de já ter visto as heathscytes em algum lugar, afinal coisas bonitas como aquelas eram raras. Sorriu e agradeceu o amigo. Trowa por sua vez passou alguns segundos tentando digerir o título do presente do amigo. Quatre achando aquela reação estranha debruçou-se sobre ele e leu e voz alta:

- Crônicas de minhas memórias perdidas?... – Todos olharam para Wu Fei que ainda estava de costas. Porem algo estranho aconteceu, todos começaram a rir, a rir alto, pareciam se divertir muito.

- Não acredito que você teve coragem de fazer piadinha com isso em pleno Natal, merece um prêmio Fei. – Duo falava quase chorando de tanto rir, o próprio Trowa ria, sim era uma alusão a vez que ele perdera a memória, mas o fato de ser o nome de um livro que ele ganhara de Natal parecia uma piada.

- Afinal gente já é meia-noite não é? Já é Natal não é? – Perguntou Quatre com o rosto vermelho depois de se acalmar um pouco, os outros miraram um relógio em cima da lareira e assentiram. – Que bom achei que estávamos adiantados. Acho que esse foi o começo de Natal mais divertido da minha vida.

- Eu queria dizer umas palavrinhas... – Falou Wu Fei rubro. – Vocês sabem que esse é o primeiro natal que eu comemoro e bem... desculpem os presentes estranhos eu não sabia o que comprar, mas são todos de... coração. – Ele pigarreou, ficando mais vermelho e recebendo olhares gentis e amáveis dos amigos. – Eu gostei desse ano que vivemos juntos, espero que possamos passar as festas felizes, então Feliz Natal e próspero Ano Novo.

Um coro de "ahhhhh" foi ouvido e quando Wu Fei não esperava recebeu outro abraço de urso agora de todos os amigos juntos. Com certeza aquele seria o melhor Natal da sua vida.

FIM

', bem... era só para ser bonitinha, então é isso uma fic de natal fofa com o Wuffy!

Foi escrita no ano passado e melhorada só agora! Espero que esteja ao agrado , mandem reviews ta...?


End file.
